Glimpse of the Past: L Ryuzaki
by Raisuke Kinuta
Summary: Just a oneshot about L's past. What it could've been like and why somethings happened in the way I think they would. it will hopefully be two chapters and comment me
1. Chapter 1

Glimpse of the Past: L

Note: This is why I think L does some of the thing he does.

L grew up in the heart of Tokyo with his parents. One day something happened that would change his life forever.

It was a hot summer day. L and his family went for a drive around the city. L kept bugging for some ice-cream since it was so hot out. So that's where they were headed. It seemed like nothing bad could happen. Suddenly, L's father wasn't paying attention to the road and had a head-on collision with an oncoming pick-up. After the two collided, L has blacked out. A few seconds later, he awoke and heard someone talking. All he could here was "Hurry, get him in. Any longer and we may lose him." L closed his eyes and tried to relax, but nothing helped. He opened his eyes wider and tried to speak. The ambulance driver heard him. "Hey, he's alive. Hurry, there's a chance we may still lose him." the man said. L tried to move, but he realized he had cuts and scrapes all over him. Finally, he just tried to relax.

An hour later, he awoke once again. A nurse walking by saw him and came to his bedside. "Don't move. You are extremely injured right now. I'll be back; I need to tell the doctor you're awake." L tried to speak and all that came out was "My mother and father." The nurse turns around "I'm sorry. You're the only one that made it." L's eyes filled with tears. "It's going to be ok; we've arranged something for you. Once you heal enough, you will be in foster home with a nice man named Watari. He will take good care of you." L's eyes stopped watering and the nurse left the room.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in. He was tall and looked like he was going to hit his head of the ceiling. L tried to laugh, but it hurt. The doctor sat by L and started talking to him. "Mr. Ryuzaki, Lawliet is it? How are you?" L looked at him "That's me and plus I like to called L. I feel ok but everything hurts." The doctor grabs L's hand gently "It's ok. It was a bad accident. After a few days, you'll be fine." L smiled, but it still hurt. The doctor stood up "Can I get a nurse in here. This boy looks like he need pain-killers." L shrunk under the blankets. Soon a nurse comes in with the doctor's order. "Ok, L open up. Chew it up and get some sleep. This will ease the pain." L did just that and fell asleep.

L woke up a few a few hours later. He realized there were various wires and tubes connected to his body. The most uncomfortable was the tube down his throat. He just laid there until someone came in. It was an older man that came in. "You must be L. I'm Watari. Once you heal a bit more, you'll be coming with me." L looked at Watari and thought he looked like a kind person. Watari sat down by L. "So, it was a bad accident, eh? Here, they said I could take this out if you woke up." He reached very gently and pulled that cursed tube out of L's throat. "Is that any better? I heard you didn't break anything, but you will have scars from the scratches. Can you move your arms?" L tried this time and this time it was less painful. He tried his legs, same thing happened. "Yes, I can move. It hurts, but I can do it." Watari smiles "Good. Here I went to your house and talked to your aunt. She said that you can't go anywhere without this." He says pulling out a large blue blanket. L nods excitedly "Yes, give it here. Thank you, Watari." Then he grabs it and wraps it around his shoulders to keep warm. Watari stands up "Well, I must go, L. The doctor says only a day or two more here and then you come with me. See you." Watari leaves the room and L relaxes his head and thinks about Watari.

The next day, L is able to move around. The doctor helps him though. "Good L. Relax, you're doing fine." L looks at him and trips. "Oh, be careful or you will have to stay a little longer." The doctor helps him back up and L says "I know, but I really want to get out of here." The doctor smiles "Well, if you don't trip a whole lot, you could be released today. How's that sound?" L gets up in a chair, in his normal fashion, and says "Yep sounds good."

Later that day, L had what he needed from the hospital packed and Watari comes to get him. "Ready, L?" He nods "Yep, Watari. Thanks Dr. Kurosaki." The doctor holds L's hand "Good bye and have a speedy recovery. Oh yes, no sweets until you recover. I heard a nurse talking about that. I'm saying it because it may interfere with what we're giving you to heal. Do you understand me?" L feels a lump in his chest. He thought about not having anything sweet for a while, but doctors do know best. Watari took L's hand and lead him out to the car. "Up you go. It takes a little to get to my home, so just relax." L sits on the seat and buckles up. Watari gets in "Comfy?" L nods and they drive away.

A few minutes after leaving the hospital, L gets nervous about going to a new home. He thinks about how his parents won't be there to greet him. He positions his thumb under his upper lip to try and calm his nerves. L's parents were just starting to get him to stop, but nothing really set in to make him stop and Watari had no problems with it. About fifteen or twenty minutes later, Watari stops the car. "L, we're here." L looks out the window and Watari opens the car door. "Come on, let's get you settled." Watari says as he helps L out of the car. L stares at how big it is and follows Watari with his bag from the hospital. They get inside and Watari leads him down a hall. "Here's your room. I hope you like how I set it up." L opens up the door and is awe. "Watari, this is great. Thank you." Watari smiles and sits down the bed. L walks over to Watari and looks at the night-stand. "That's my picture of my and my parents. I was just taken." He starts getting teary-eyed again and Watari bends down and hugs him "Easy, it'll be all right. Now it's getting late, how about we get you ready for bed?" L looks at him "Ok, Watari." Watari takes L's hand and gets him ready. L thinks about what his new life is going to be like and that he's just got to accept it.


	2. Chapter 2

Glimpse of the Past: L Chpt. 2

A few weeks later, after going to stay at Watari's, L gets some well deserved news. Watari woke L up a little pat 8:00. "L, it's time to get up. You're going back to Dr. Kurosaki today." L pulls the covers over his head "No, I don't want to go." Watari walks to l's bed "Don't be like that. He says your bandages can come off today." L throws the covers off "Ok, maybe I'll be healed enough to have something sweet." Watari helps him out of bed "Maybe. We'll have to see.

Watari helps L get dressed. "All right, we don't have to go until this afternoon. So why don't we take a trip to the park?" L looks at him "Ok, that sounds good." They head down to the kitchen. L jumps on his seat and a stack of pancakes is placed in front of him. He eats as much as he can and stays in the chair. "Watari, are you sure this will be the last bandage change? They really bug me." Watari rests his head on L's shoulder "I believe it should be. Relax, L." L smiles and jumps off the chair.

"L, get ready. Try putting your shoes on by yourself." Watari says yelling down the hall. L comes out of his room "Why do I have to do it myself? It's easier when you do it." Watari sits and puts his shoes on. "One day, I won't be here to do this." L stares at him "One day, I'll learn but until then you'll have to do it." Watari smiles "All right, let's go." L grabs Watari's hand and they walk out to the car. Watari opens the car door and L scrambles in. Once buckled in, they head down the road to the park.

Once at park, Watari runs into a friend of his. "Mr. Roberts, hello." He yells. Mr. Roberts turns around "Why hello, Watari. Who's this?" Watari looks at L "This is Lawliet. He's been staying with me since his parents were killed in a car accident." Mr. Roberts looks at L "That's a shame. I have a son now. Did you know?" Watari shakes his head "No, wonderful news, Mr. Roberts." Mr.Roberts smiles "Yes, his name's Alex." Watari looks at his watch "Well, we're going to be late. Nice seeing you." Mr. Roberts nods "Yes, see you later." That was a long conversation. Are we going to be late?" L says with his thumb on his lip. Watari smiles "No, we won't be late." L grips Watari's hand ad they head back to the car.

They drive for a while and then stop. "Ready, L?" L nods and gets out the car. They walk in and are instantly taken back to Dr. Kurosaki's examination room. "So, L, feeling better?" l nods "Lots." Dr. Kurosaki smiles and takes L to the back room. "All right, shirt off, L. Let's get these off." L does that ant the doctor slowly removes the last bandages "There, done. Those stitches will dissolve in a few days. Other than that, you're healed." L gets big puppy-dog eyes on his face "Does that mean I can have sweets again?" The doctor nods "Yes, go ahead." L hugs Dr. Kurosaki "Thank you." The doctor walks L back to the waiting room. "He's all healed, Watari. Do one thing for me. On the way home stop for some ice-cream." Watari nods "Yes, thank you." The two wave as they leave the doctor's office.

They stop at the closest restaurant and get dinner. After that, they each get an ice-cream cone and head back home. "Watari, thank you. This tastes really good." L says finishing it up. They get home and Watari checks the time. "Wow, 7:00. You have to get ready fpr bed." L nods and goes back the hall to the bathroom. Watari starts running water in the tub. "Let's see those stitches; L. Dr. Kurosaki said I had to wash them." L climbs in and Watari checks them out. "They look good, right?" L says submerging his toy duck into the water. "They look pretty good. Now let's get that dead blood off around the cuts. This should feel a lot better." L relaxes as Watari scrubs him down. "All clean, L." L climbs out and dries off. Watari helps L into his PJs. "Ok, hands up." L holds up as high as the go and on they go. He let's out a long yawn and stretches out his arms. "Tired, huh? I'll take you back." L wraps his arms around Watari's neck and is hoisted up to his shoulders. Watari walks back the hall and lays him down. "Night, L." L squirmed down under the covers "Night, Watari." Watari ruffled his hair a bit and leaves the room.

That's the end of this little tale. Review please.


End file.
